The present invention relates to a voice over Internet Protocol telephone system and method.
Most current systems for Internet Protocol (IP) telephony or voice over an Internet Protocol (VoIP) are difficult and sometimes impractical to use. Since these systems are internet-based, they typically require the user to utilize his or her personal computer (PC) to connect to an internet server in order to place and receive internet-based calls. These PCs sometimes have a telephone connected to them, but often the user is left using the PC""s speakers and microphone for the telephone conversation. Using the PC""s speakers and microphone for such use is awkward and limits current user acceptability.
A solution to avoid using the PC to place and receive internet-based calls is to provide the user with a custom made telephone that supports VoIP-based telephone calls. A problem with this solution is that it requires the user to purchase additional telephone equipment to support the VoIP capabilities. As such, the user is forced into purchasing redundant telephone hardware equipment.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method that enables users to place and receive internet-based calls via the user""s existing telephone equipment operating in its current fashion.